Celestial Star
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Un luz blanca se alzo más arriba que la torre más alta del castillo y brillo con intensidad, poco después una sombra negra empezó a hacerse visible y una luz negra empezó a brotar del interior de la esfera.


**Hola. Este es mi primer fic de este juego. Y no sé porque demore tanto enc rearlo ya que me gusta mucho, supongo que soy muy floja.**

**Bueno espero les agrade. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

*

*

*

Hacía años Midgard no gozaba de tanta paz. Las almas corruptas por la oscuridad no tenían lugar en el nuevo mundo de luz, as guerras sin sentido motivadas por el hambre de poder cesaron y los hombres vivieron en armonía por un tiempo.

Odín, el creado había muerto durante su batalla con Loki pero tal como fue profetizado fue Fenrir quien le ataco por la espalda y llevo al padre de los dioses a su ocaso. Freya incapaz de mostrar sus verdaderas emociones se juzgo a sí misma indigna de permanecer en Asgard y desterró su alama inmortal a las frías llanuras de Jotunheim, encerrada en un cristal de hielo donde espera algún día poder enfriar su dolor. El alma de Loki fue apresada dentro de Lenneth con la esperanza de ser purificada. Fue así como el amanecer del nuevo mundo llego y Lenneth Valkyrie, hija de Odín, se convirtió en la señora de la creación.

Los Einherjar reclutados para luchar al lado de los dioses se transformaron en guardianes de los mundos, quienes velaban por mantener la armonía y doblegas las almas corruptas de los no-muertos antes que lograren manchar los corazones humanos. Lenneth absorbía la energía negativa proveniente de la tierra media en su interior liberando a los humanos del dolor y el odio. El alma de un dios se alimentaba en su interior y a medida que su conciencia despertaba su poder se fortalecía.

Un día las puertas de Nifelheim se abrieron, las alas del dragón se desplegaron de nuevo y un manto de oscuridad cubrió los mundos.

En Valhala los héroes sintieron la fuerza de un ser oscuro creciendo, acercándose, devorando la esperanza, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

-Suo… ¿qué sucede? –aún si abría los ojos las tinieblas no le abandonarían.

El samurái permaneció en silencio observando como el gran dragón que se alzaba imponente en el cielo rugía.

-¿Suo?

-No lo é, pero yo te protegeré.

Arngrim que estaba durmiendo cerca del castillo despertó con el tremendo rugido y observo el dragón con incredulidad, decidió ir por Mystina que se encontraba investigando en la biblioteca, en camino se encontró con Lawfer.

-¡Arngrim! Las puertas de Nifelheim… Aelia acaba de emitir un llamado de auxilio, Kashell está herido y no podrán aguantar mucho sin apoyo.

-Lleva contigo a Yumei y Janus. Cuídate Lawfer, algo no anda bien.

El soldado rubio asintió y el mercenario siguió su camino.

Afuera Suo corría con Shiho en brazos (que por su ceguera no podía correr sin arriesgarse a caer).

-¡Suo!¡Shiho!

El hombre detuvo su carrera y pudo ver como se acercaban dos figuras femeninas quienes la hacina señas para que les esperare. La mujer en sus brazos le pidió que le bajare, petición que el concedió.

-Lady Lorenta, Nanami-san

-Suo, ¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos ir con Lady Valkyrie

Tomando en brazos a Shiho y seguido por las mujeres que trataban sin mucho éxito de seguirle el paso el valiente guerrero emprendió su camino al castillo, un grito de terror lo obligó a detener su marcha. Antes de tener tiempo para voltear el rugido de una bestia lleno el lugar y forzándose a girar logro ver el dragón descendiendo a pocos metros del grupo.

-Suo, bájame. Debemos detenerle

-Shiho…

Entre tanto la bestia arremetió contra la antigua maestra de hechicería.

-¡Lightning Bolt!

Los rayos del hechizo lanzado por Nanami golpearon al dragón pero apenas logro darle tiempo a Lorenta de esquivar el ataque, Suo aprovecho la oportunidad para desenfundar su katana y arremetió contra el brazo de la criatura, pero el arma se hizo pedazos cuando entro en contacto con las duras escamas del objetivo. Bloodbane ataco de nuevo.

-¡Feel my flame!

El poderoso dragón abrió sus fauces y dejo que el fuego de su interior saliere. Por suerte para los héroes Lorenta bloqueo el ataque.

-¡Fire Lance!

En tanto la tormenta de fuego bloqueaba la vista del dragón Nanami lanzo nuevamente su hechizo y Shiho hizo lo propio.

-¡Lightning Bolt!

-¡Mystic Cross!

Los ataques mágicos dieron en el blanco y el dragón retrocedió un par de pasos rugiendo de ira y dolor.

Arngrim y Mystina salían del castillo en ese momento cubrieron sus oídos con sus manos para tratar de minimizar el ruido que amenazaba con reventar sus tímpanos; Grey y Belenus llegaron a su encuentro.

-¡No es posible!¡nosotros…Lady Valkyrie!

-Hump, Mystina tu deberías saber que una criatura mágica tan poderosa como Bloodbane solo puede ser puesta a dormir. Un ser sin corazón no puede morir.

-¡Lady Mystina, Arngrim!

-Belenus…Grey

-Llewelyn, Badrach y Jelanda están luchando por defender el paso en Bitfrost. Jayle fue para allá.

-Yo iré a solicitar ayuda de los elfos para defender Midgard, me llevare a Jun y Janus conmigo.

El mercenario asintió y Grey desapareció dentro del castillo.

-Lady Lyseria está prestando ayuda en la entrada a Nifelheim. ¿Qué debo hacer, Arngrim?

-Belenus, ve y no dejes que más criaturas como esta salgan por las puertas del inframundo.

Mystina que hasta el momento seguía con la mirada fija en el dragón reacciono.

-¡Yggdrasil! Iré a defenderlo. No puedo dejar que algo le suceda.

La rubia intento correr pero el fuerte brazo del acuerpado héroe la detuvo.

-No puedes ir sola…

-Yo iré con ella, con Lady Lyseria en Nifelheim creo poder ser más útil al lado de lady Mystina.

El hombre no muy convencido soltó lentamente el brazo de la hechicera que le dedico una sonrisa de esas que su corazón guardaba solo para él. Luego partió con Belenus. Arngrim se dispuso a unirse a la lucha contra el dragón.

Un luz blanca se alzo más arriba que la torre más alta del castillo y brillo con intensidad, poco después una sombra negra empezó a hacerse visible y una luz negra empezó a brotar del interior de la esfera. Entonces el aullido del lobo opaco por unos instantes los rugidos del fiero dragón.

-También tú…

El hombre cambio su dirección y sin perder tiempo se encamino a las tierras congeladas.

El tiempo parecía congelado. Los héroes luchaban con valentía pero el desconcierto por la ausencia de la creadora empezaba a hacer mella.

El dragón (a pesar de haber recibido un número considerable de ataques mágicos) no lucia lastimado, las hechiceras en cambio ya no tenían suficiente DME para seguir el ritmo de la batalla. Las heridas del samurái eran serias pero siguió sirviendo de señuelo para mantener a la bestia lejos de las mujeres.

-No hemos logrado mucho ¿Es este ser inmune a nuestros ataques?

-Tenemos que seguir Lorenta-san no podemos rendirnos. Shiho-san ¿alguna idea?

-Esta criatura es pura oscuridad… tal vez hay una manera de derrotarlo.

El gran lobo vigilaba el cristal en donde se hallaba confinada el alma de Freya. El hombre que ella había sentenciado a nunca pisar Valhala llego al lugar, el lobo se levanto y le mostro sus afilados dientes en señal de advertencia. Arngrim sonrió, agarro su espada a dos manos y espero.

El animal se abalanzo sobre él pero no encontró su objetivo en cambio término con un leve corte en la pata, la criatura rugió con ira y volvió al ataque, esta vez el hombre no fue tan rápido y las garras del lobo le lastimaron el brazo. Afortunadamente aun tenia la fuerza para blandir su espada.

La luz negra que brotaba de la esfera blanca en lo alto del cielo brillo con fiereza y broto en mayor cantidad.

En el tronco de Yggdrasil estaba el mago que como mortal ambiciono hacerse con el control de Midgard hurtando la esfera del dragón.

-Gandar…

-¿Has venido a detenerme?

El hombre convoco dos guardianes que tomaron posición defensiva frente a él, Belenus desenfundo su espada y se lanzo al ataque.

-Le advertí a tu diosa que Yo no soy un perro al que pueda controlar. Me hare con la raíz del mundo y podre corromperlo sin que exista ningún ser en todos los mundos con el poder para impedírmelo.

-No permitiré que dañes este árbol. Aún hay mucho que deseo saber.

-¡Ja! ¡Mujer ignorante! El conocimiento no puede compararse al poder porque este domina todo cuando existe. ¡Shadow Servant!

Mystina logro esquivar 4 de los 5 brazos de la criatura (que podía ser invocada desde la oscuridad para servir en un ataque) pero el quinto logro alcanzarle. El daño fue reducido gracias a su afinidad con la magia oscura.

En Jotunheim el olor a sangre humana llenaba los sentidos del lobo, su oponente tenía demasiadas heridas para luchar y la espada había sucumbido ante los poderosos colmillos de Fenrir. El animal se preparo para un último ataque: embistió con toda su fuerza, el cristal a su espalda brillo en su interior y el vástago de Loki sintió un dolor abrumador en su lomo que lo obligo a detenerse. Clavada en el frio hielo de la llanura congelada estaba clavada la única espada capaz de penetrar el pelaje del lobo, Arngrim puedo ver por primera vez la legendaria _Infernas._

En Valhala la situación era critica los héroes no tenían energía para seguir con la lucha y el tiempo se les agotaba, el gran dragón seguía sin doblegarse. Sin embargo, aun quedaba opción.

-Solo podemos invocar una magia antigua y confiar que será suficiente para derrotar este ser.

-¡No! Shiho no puedes… no tienes suficiente energía…

-Shiho-san te dará la mía.

-Yo también lo hare, ahora no tenemos más opciones.

La maga sonrió satisfecha. Hacía mucho había jurado luchar con su alma y era hora de probar su fortaleza interior; el samurái quería correr a su lado pero debía mantener al dragón alejado. Al final, no lograría protegerla.

Mystina que hasta el momento había logrado esquivar con éxito los hechizos del mago noto que Belenus estaba gravemente herido pero solo quedaba un guardián en pie.

-¡Heal!

Una luz verde golpeo al héroe que al instante sintió su dolor ser aliviado y sus heridas más graves quedaron curadas. Sin perder más tiempo se lanzo contra el otro guardián.

-¡Estúpida! Gastas tu energía en ese pobre imbécil. Ja, Liberare tu patética alma ¡Dark Savior!

La hechicera rio para sí misma y soporto la maldición pero antes de que terminare el hechizo contraataco.

-¡Poison Blow!

Gandar recibió el hechizo y perdió control sobre su cuerpo unos instantes que Belenus (quién ya había dado cuenta del segundo guardia) aprovecho para atacar y con un ágil movimiento de su espada decapito al hombre.

Yggdrasil estaba a salvo.

La luz oscura perdió intensidad.

La batalla en la tierra helada también llego a termino cuando el lobo en un intento desesperado salto sobre Arngrim que lejos de evitarlo logro meterse bajo el pecho de la criatura, con la poa energía que le restaba levanto la espada legendaria y la calvo en el corazón del lobo que se congelo al instante.

El alma de Freya seguiría intacta.

La luz oscura perdió su brillo.

En Asgard Shiho absorbió la energía que le brindaban las hechiceras y también la de Suo que finalmente decidió colaborar. Bloodbane esperaba frente a ellos con imponencia.

…_You must desire rest from your empty existence You shall have it…_

_ Celestial Star…_

El cuerpo de la maga brillo con violencia y se levanto en el aire con un brillo cegador, el velo negro que cubría le cielo fue atravesado por un haz de luz que golpeo al gran dragón purificando su alma y llevándolo a una nueva y prolongada hibernación. La maga dejo de emitir luz y su propia alma se sello con la del dragón para prevenir que despertare nuevamente.

El cuerpo sin vida de Shiho fue el único testigo de las amargas lagrimas del hombre que la había amado desde el día que se conocieron.

La mancha oscura en la esfera de luz se extinguió.

Lenneth Valkyrie se precipito a tierra en brazos de Lucían que también se encontraba inconsciente.

El sol volvió a brillar con todo su esplendor pero nadie en Asgard volvería a ser el mismo.


End file.
